love isnt easy
by foreverlivingmylife
Summary: Bailey and Cody have been fighting alote recently.She doesnt know who to turn to.When Zach of all people opens up to her she finds herself doing the same to him.What can she do when she starts to fall for her boyfriends own brother.
1. Strange connection

The cold,night breeze hit against my face as I leaned against the ships crying and i have been fighting alote been getting very today,we'd just come from class and this guy came up to ask me a i could even try to answer him Cody had but in and told him to he did, after giving each of us a dirty look.I tried to talk to Cody about what had just happened, but he just stalked off.I really dont know what to do anymore.

"Bailey?"I hear someone say from behind me.

I turn to see Zach standing behind looks like he's just gotten dirty blond hair all ruffled and his eyes drooping slightly.I turn my attention back to the ocean, hoping that he would just leave and let me be chances of that happening disappeared when he came to stand beside me by the railing.I turn to yell at him but found that I beautiful brown eyes are staring bach at me and I lose my train of thought._Did I just think that?_I shake my head to get the thought out of my head.

"Zach what are doing here"I ask trying to keep his attention off me.

"I couldnt sleep and decided to go for a walk"He said."What about you?"

"I couldnt sleep either"I said hoping hed by it. He gave me his signiture look to let me know that he didnt.I let out a sigh before giving into his stare."Cody and I have been having troubles doesnt trust me around other guys .He has become so posecessive .I dont think i can continue to date someone who cant trust me."

"maybe you should break up with him"zack said simply.

"I cant just break up with him,its not that easy"I say looking at him like hes crazy.

"Let me guess you think it isnt easy because you love him"He said looking at me for comfirmation.I just looked down in response .He nodded in understanding before continueing."Its not about whether you love him or not ,its about whether or not you can see yourself being with him."I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes as I thought about what he said .The truth was that anymore I couldnt .At the beginning our relationship it been great but recently it has become I do break up with him i'd end up hurting him but if I dont then im gonna hurt way one of us is going to end up in does love have to be so deficult.

"maybe youre right"I mumble under my breath.

"I'm glade you see it my way"zach says smugly.

"Thanks for listening zach .I really needed someone to talk to."I say shyly looking down.

"Hey"He says putting a finger under my chin lifting it so our eyes could meet."Thats what im here for"

I open my mouth to reply but the words stick in my lost in his eyes , the beautiful brown chacolate color.I lift my hand up to pull his away from my chin but he just intwines them with breath hitches as I realize how close we are.I can feel him leaning in .It takes everything in me to take a step disapointed,that I know for sure,but I know that he also understands.

"come on"He says tugging on my hand pulling me along with him.

"where are we going?"I ask but not stoping him.

"We're both tired and I know that we wont be able to sleep without someone there to talk to if needed"

"But what about Marcus what if he wa-I manage to say before he puts his finger to my lips.

"Do you trust me?"He asked softly.

I stopped to think about it for a I trust him?I thought bach to when i'd just gotten on this ship and he'd kept my identity a secret from everyone , even cody his own ,twin,brother.I nodded up to him and he smiled before leaning down and kissing my was a short kiss but sweet and sparks spread from my face and down my spine causeing me to made zachs grin to grow ammensly.

"good"He whispered to me before guideing us to the boys section of rooms.


	2. kiss me

I wake up to the sound of an alarm going hand swats at it furiously.I look around confused to were I am when it hits in zack and markuses over to marcuses bed I find that its empty."wheres zack?"I ask myself aloud."over here" someone says from the bathroom door.I look up to see zack leaning against the bathroom door wearing nothing but a towel around his breathing falters and I hear zack laugh from the bathroom door.

"like what you see?"he said making his way over to wear Im laying on his that accurs to me"what happened last night ?"I ask my memory still a little sitting next to me takes everything in me to fight the urge to run my hands down his perfect tanned chest."nothing , we'd just gotten hear and you'd went to sit on my bed.I'd told you that I would be right back that had to go to the bathroom and you said okay,but when I came back out you already asleep."He explained ."I'm sorry"I say feeling bad for falling asleep so fast."dont worry about it.I slept on the floor so that you could have your space."he says a grin spreading across his face.I could tell he was trying to show me just how understanding he could be."Thanks"I say leaning over and planting a small kiss on his cheek.I laugh as I lean back to see him frowns for a second before his signiture grin appears across his only appeared when he came up with with one of his devilish I could say anything to stop him he jumps on top of me pinning my arms down on eigther side of leans down and slowly whispers in my ear"whos laughing now?"I feel a shiver go down my spine at the feel of his hot breath on my skin.I just glare at him and wait for him to get off of me but he doesn't move.

"zack can you please get off?"I ask trying to free my arms but he wont budge."what are you doing"I ask starting to squirm under doesn't answer me just grins wider and lowers himself closer on top of me.I can tell by the look on his face that he's partly waiting for me to push him away but I cant .Why?because I he has given the one thing cody has been neglecting to,love,and because I've come to realize that I love him than I could ever love anyone still unsure as to kiss me or not so I whisper just loud enough for him to hear"kiss me"And with that his are crash down onto moment his lips hit mine I never want him to fire fills my body something never happened with cody,or any of the other boyfriends I've had in the past,this passion.I maon as his lips start to trail down my neck.

Just then we heard a knock at the door.I jumped slightly under zack in suprise,but zack doesn't he just leans forward slightly pressing his lips to my ear."we'll continue this later"I moan as he presses his lips to mine again in one more soft kiss before he gets up and staightens the towel around his waist.I sat up and did my best to look like we'd just been here talking but I can't keep the smile off my looks at me and gives me a small wink before he opens the door.


	3. morning betrals

I let out a sigh of relief when Zack opened the was just woody."Hey guys "Woody says happily walking into the room."hi Woody"Zack and I said at the same time.I could tell that Woody was suspicious to why we were alne in all stayed quiet for a few minutes before Woody said something ."So...Waht were you guys up to?"He askedawkwaardly.I wanted to say something but I didnt know what to say .Luckeily Zack spoke for us."She had just gotten here before had come to make sure I was up"Woody looked suspicious still but seemed to by the story .He looked like he was about to bring up the subject again so I decided to change the subject."so Woody are you hungry"I ask knowing all to well how hungry he always looks like a light has just gone off in his head.

"Why dont we go and get something to eat"Zack sugested just as happy as me at the change in subject."Yeah" woody says happy to be getting something to eat ."Alright then lets go."zack says pushing Woody out the door.I walked right behind were almost halfway down the hallway when I noticed that I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday because Id stayed in zacks room last night."Hey guys I think ill catch up to you later"I said starting to walk towards the girls rooms.I could tell by the look zacks face that he was upset ."alright"Woody said boredly before continueing on toward the mind set on food now.I expected Zack to follow him but he started toward me."what are you doing?"I ask confused."Nothing"He said innocently as his devilish grin crossed his a matter of seconds hed had me up against the wall.I opened my mouth to say something but he pressed his lips to mine before I could get out a word.I melt instantly under his touch forget everything around me .The only thing on mind is Zacks lips .We finally had to pull away for air a few minutes later."I should probably get going"I say knowing that if I dont leave soon I wont want to."Alright"zack says with a sigh before giving me quick kiss on the lips before taking off toward the deck.I sighed before running toward my room that I share with london.I wonder if she even noticed that I was suprised that I havent seen cody yet today.I know that Im going to have to break up with him but I dont know how .I think Ill wait until zack and I can do it together.

I dont know when im gonna tell him but I know for sure it will be may be a pain but he doesnt desirve to be lied I get closer to the room I share with london I hear moaning coming from our room.I slow my pace trying to hear who it is on the other side of the door.I can tell that one is london and the other is a guy that I know but I cant quiet tell who it I open the door Im shocked to find that it is london and cody in bed together having sex.I gasp to shocked to do anything I just stand there shocked.I guess theyed heard me because Cody jumped up off of london looking in my direction "Bailey"He said obviously shocked that Id walked in on reached out for my arm but I pulled away from him and took off running down the hall .i dont know were Im going but I dont care just so long as i get as far away from them as does love have to be so complicated .


	4. no its over

I could still hear him behind me as I ran from come on slow yelled after me .I finally sighed and stopped after a few more minutes.I could have continued but we are getting close to the deck and i would rather not continue this conversation in front of everyone.

"I really have nothing to say to you"I said to him looking any where but him.

"look just listen to what I have to say alright"hesays his voice raising slightly .

I sigh but agree .I just bwanted to get this over with.

"could we go somewhere to_he says but I cut him off.

"no we are gonna do this right here"I say hostility creeping in my voice.

"look london needed a date tothis party that her dad had her throw bfor pablicity for the tiptonand I felt bad for her .So after the party Id walked her back to your guy s room and she invited me had gotten to talking and for the first time ever I actaully saw london show her soft was crying to me and I didnt know what to do so id just held we both woke up this morning and things ghad gotten more and more tense then one thing had led to another and here we are now.'cody saidcody said afraid to meet my eyes.I was still mad and hurt but I knew he wasnt the only one that had cheated.I hate myself for what ive done to him and the situation that im in.I know though that ive got noone to blanme but me.

"alright"I say.

"thats it?"he asks incredeoisly.

"yes 'I say starting to walk away from him.

"so we are good"heasksrelief sounding in his voice.

"yes good friends"I say.

"what"he says like hes shocked.

"yes what did you think I was saying."I asked knowing exactly what he was.I have to tell him its the only way.

"look your not the only one who has something to share okay'Isay pauseing to see what he thought I see a look of confusion spread across his face so I just continue."theres someone else cody .I have fallen in love with some one else and Idont want you anymore so its over."I say finally getting it out and off my wanting to hear what else he had to say I made my way toward the deck.

"bailey please Ican change"He pleaded behind me.

"no its over"I yell out not even turning to face him.I just kept walking toward where I knowthe guy I really love Zack is all that matters to me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Glade to be away from cody i walk with ease across the deck where zach is making sees me almost immdaintly and makes his way around the counter to me.''you feeling better baby?''he asks as he wraps his arms around my waist .And I smile and look up at him.''yes im feeling great.''i say knowing for the first time in a long time it would be.

Zack smiled then and leand down to kiss I accepted there we stood in eachothers finding a part of ourselves we couldnt see before.

The End


End file.
